


When I'm Gone

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco hates the Muggle World, Future Mpreg, Harry isn't too fond of the Magical World either, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Okay so I have a weakness for making characters sing my favorite songs, Songfic, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: He sighed to himself, and mentally went over his reasons for being at the disgusting place.





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Err... I am well aware that the title of the arc sucks. I'm most definitely taking suggestions for what it should really be called. The arc is going to be quite big, since it's going to span about two decades or so. There will be mpreg, sex, drugs, rock & roll, and various other things that make life worth living :)
> 
> Song used this time: When I'm Gone, by 3 Doors Down

Draco Malfoy lazily glanced around the darkened room. He was most definitely not comfortable in a Muggle bar, but it was not by choice. He sighed to himself, and mentally went over his reasons for being at the disgusting place.

Reason one - he was still on the run, relatively speaking, even though the Dark Lord was quite successfully and finally dead, may he rot in all hell for eternity for what he did to Draco's mother. Too many people blamed Draco for Dumbledore's death, even though he had not cast the curse.

Reason two - the Ministry of Magic had forcibly booted him out of the Wizarding world when they broke his wand and siphoned off most of his magic.

Which led to his third reason for sitting at the filthy bar in the revolting Muggle building. His magic had been sucked into that damnable ugly brown-with-gold-speckles stone imbedded in his breastbone, where it was out of reach for normal casting. What was it, anyway?

Draco paused in his reasoning to glare down at his chest. It was an ugly thing, and it ached sometimes. He didn't like it at all.

Sadly, he didn't know of any way to do anything about any of his problems. Thus, the attempt to find someone who might have an idea on how to return to the Wizarding world, preferably without assassin wizards after his blood.

Draco growled at the thought of who he was having to ask. The stone in his chest throbbed as it stole the magic that rose at the thought. Draco's magical aura shrank again from where it had bristled like an irritated feline's fur.

He was distracted from more irritated thoughts by the lights lowering even more. A guitar started thrumming quietly, almost lazily. Draco was still scanning the crowd for familiar faces when a drum clattered and a vaguely familiar voice purred lazily a few lines of a song.

"There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
But maybe it's too far away..."

Draco frowned to himself. Something about that voice was setting off many alarm bells.

"Or maybe I'm just blind..."

The flash of glass brought his attention straight to the stage, and he blinked in surprise at the quite gorgeously fit figure silhouetted by the lights on the drummer. He had a guitar resting against his groin, the strap around his shoulder. In the well-shaped man's hand was... a pair of spectacles?

"Maybe I'm just blind..."

The spectacles flashed again when they almost flew up to their owner's eyes, and the spotlight nearly dazzled Draco's eyes when the man growled out the chorus. In one smooth movement, the man's fingers were flying over the guitar's strings. Apparently, the man was second guitar. Draco shrugged to himself; the man was still gorgeously shaped.

"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone - "

And then Draco could see the man's eyes behind the glasses.

Oh, bugger all.

Harry Potter's poison green eyes flashed more brightly than his glasses had as he glared around the room.

"Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be - "

Potter's white buttoned-down shirt stretched tight across his chest as he threw his arm away from himself. His solid black trousers hugged legs that were far to gorgeous to be legal, and just a hint of skin flashed between the low trou and loose shirt.

Draco flashed back to a time before the war truly began. He remembered tasting that patch of skin, though the treasure trail would most certainly be thicker by now...

"I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good - "

Potter shook his head hard at the lines, glaring around and paying particular attention to a few members of the audience. Draco was able to pull up enough of his magic to his eyes to see with his other sight, the sight that allowed magical folk to recognize others of their ilk. As he had suspected, the people that Potter glared at were witches and wizards. The stone immediately started to drain the magic away again, but not before Draco saw the pulse of Potter's magic strike lightly the magic of the other non-Muggles.

And not before Potter noticed him. Shite.

"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone..."

Draco shuddered at the blast that smacked him, and hissed softly when the magic was yanked from Potter into the stone.

Potter's eyes narrowed into slits.

Double shite. Was this supposed to be his contact? Certainly not; he'd been told it would be Granger, the wretched bint.

"Love me when I'm gone..."

Potter let the guitar's cries die away as he continued to sing the next verse. His eyes were fixed on Draco; the blond man could feel them. The shadows masking part of Potter's face also made reading the other man's eyes impossible, but Draco was sure that the man seemed puzzled.

Had that bint not told him, then?

"When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends - "

Potter tilted his face upwards again, and the light flashed on his glasses, shone in his eyes. The area around his eyes was relaxed.

"Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone..."

Hmm... maybe that was why Granger hadn't told Potter about their meeting? Were they not on speaking terms any more? One could only hope so; certainly the Golden Trio were sick to death of each other by now...

"Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone."

Another violent move and Potter was playing his guitar again. Those fingers were still as slender as they had been in sixth year - not that much had changed, at least. Draco stifled those annoying hormones that tried to rise at the memory of those hands, of tracing/licking/biting the scar on his hand.

/I must not tell lies/

"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone - "

Potter, thank Merlin, didn't appear to catch up on his thoughts. Hopefully that meant that the rumours about him being a successful Legilimens were a lie. He continued to sing, though he was still glaring at Draco.

"Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be - "

Draco decided it was time to leave. He started to stand, but found himself quite unable, as his legs apparently were not working. He mentally frowned at this disobedience of his own body.

"I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good - "

Suddenly, Draco's paranoia kicked in as he wondered if it was Potter's doing. He fixed an icy glare on the other man, willing him to release the spell. Potter smirked.

That bastard.

"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone..."

Was the ex-Gryffindor trying to prove a point? Draco crossed his arms over his chest, glaring in irritation at the man. He was very much not amused.

Not even when Potter crooned into the microphone the next lines, his voice honeyed and dangerously appealing.

"Maybe I'm just blind..."

Draco shifted in his seat. He glanced around the room, and noticed he wasn't the only one effected. Hmph.

Draco tried to bury himself in thoughts of vengence, but realized that he really didn't have the energy to waste. The short guitar solo was quite nice, actually. He frowned at himself and denied that thought. It was horrible, and made him sick to his stomach from the discord. Plus, once the solo ended, whenever he actually managed to focus for a short time, Potter's voice wrecked his concentration.

Finally, after one more round of the chorus (pure torture, Draco told himself), the song was near its end.

"Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone..."

As the final lyrics died away, the crowd clapped loudly. Draco did not. He glared at the other man, and felt a sort of relaxing of his legs and buttocks. Finally, freedom. He leapt from his uncomfortable seat and bolted to the door.

He wasn't eager for tomorrow night's meeting.

He really was pissed that he'd been seen.

He missed his own guitar, that was back at the Manor.

End.


End file.
